Elevated light fixtures are commonly used in airfield lighting to delineate runways, taxiways, thresholds, etc. Such uses of light fixtures may require certification of compliance with governmental specifications such as the U.S. Federal Aviation Administration's “Specification for Runway and Taxiway Light Fixtures” (AC 150/5345-46). Previous elevated lighting often utilized quartz-halogen or other conventional light sources. However, such conventional light sources require significant power for operation (e.g., 45 W per fixture) and are susceptible to damage caused by, for example, vibration. As such, there is a need for more resilient light fixtures that are able to meet governmental specifications for use in airfields.